Anything and Everything: Absolution
by Buddyboy98
Summary: -Anything and Everything Series Tie in Story- Rookie CIA Agent Rose Long is on her first and only international assignment. The Gods of Fate however have paired her with a man that makes her stomach flutter. Will he be the one that tempts her from Jake?
1. Part I

**Authors Note: This is a tie in story to Anything and Everything 4: New Horizons. This is actually going to be the first story in this series that only features Rose in the main echelon of Characters. I wanted to write this to fill in a crucial hole that hadn't quite explained right in the main story. It depicts Rose's first and only international assignment in Yemen. The only other character will be an original character of mine by the name of Terrence Newman who is also a CIA Agent. He made a short appearance in New Horizons already and it won't be his only appearance. In fact –I'm laughing right now- he'll play a role a larger role in a future story line arc, some of you might be able to guess what that will entail after reading this, but I'm not going to ruin it for you. I just wanted to establish their relationship. It will be divided into three parts. Enjoy the first part! **

**I have to warn you this first part is short, but the next two parts will feature the other part of this first night and the other seven days. **

* * *

_**Anything and Everything: Absolution**_

_**Part I**_

"We have a short timeframe," Terrence Newman said as the plane drifted lazily over the darkened desert sky, "One Week and the plane will be back, we need to be here when they do that or we are going to have one hell of time getting out of this country. Most of the ports of entry are covered with Terrorist groups just looking to chop up some poor American."

The all black clad figure nodded, nothing was to be said between them until they reached the drop off point. She had been in the CIA for three weeks and they were starting her out with an assignment like this. Of course she had been in basic training for weeks, and she had caught on fairly quickly. And she had to admit that jumping out of a plane was something that she had wanted to try for years. Spending seven days in Yemen however sucked and she wanted to get this assignment completed quickly.

Grasping the parachute and fastening the clips around her stomach, she reached to her side and grasped the two backpacks full of equipment, weapons and food. Looking to Terry to see if he had his backpacks in hand, she turned back to the cockpit of the drop plane and looked at the large clock as it counted down slowly, one, two, three, at the ten mark was when they would drop. Two seconds now, she stood up and motioned to Terry.

The man nodded, and grasped the two backpacks tightly. In the manner of those two seconds, they jumped from slow moving plane and on cue, they automatically detached. Rose Long formerly known as the Huntsgirl was about to begin her first official assignment for the US Central Intelligence Agency. When she hit the ground however, she knew it wouldn't be easy.

Their camp was based a quarter of a mile away from the target's base camp, that was a tactical risk on Rose's opinion, but it was the most efficient. The terrorist camp was located at the bottom of a large, wide expanding ridge, and the CIA camp was located at the very top of it. As long as they didn't fly over the ridge with a helicopter, they would never know that they were there. And they had plenty of methods to take out the camp leader from their position, after all, she was one of the best shots in the world, she was sure of that. But she was the Huntsgirl, she could handle anything.

* * *

Peeling off the insulating mask, her blonde hair fell free from their bonds and cascaded over her shoulders. She shuddered at the thought of what it would look like when she returned home, an entire week of no running water and hair straightening would be bad. And if she woke up in the morning and found her hair curly from the sure desert humidity, she was going to walk straight up into that camp and kill everyone and everything that she saw. "Didn't your mama show you how to start a fire?"

Rose turned to her partner. He was a handsome man, deep gray eyes, soft looking black hair, and a rugged jaw line. If there was ever a man who would make her seriously consider cheating on Jake, it would be this man, Terrence Newman. Shaking off that quivering feeling in her stomach, she put on a smile, "No Terry, I didn't have a Mom. But my Uncle showed me how to start big fires, really, big ones."

"Yeah those Huntsclan people?" Terry asked stoking the fire.

The former Huntsgirl nodded weakly, apparently her new boss Allen Mansfield and had taken it upon himself to tell her new assignment partner all about her. She wondered what he thought about it. Did he judge her? Did he think that she was a freak? Wow, that was something that she wasn't used to thinking about her past in the Huntsclan. When she looked over at Terry, he was grinning.

"Relax Newbie," Terry said setting down next to the fire, opposite Rose, "Allen told me about it all. I think it's quite impressive, I mean I wouldn't expect someone of your body type and look to take down some three thousand pound mystical creature or whatever…"

Oh how Rose loved having her ego stroked, "I also married a dragon…"

"Oh," Terry asked, both of his eyebrows rising, "That's certainly an interesting choice in a significant other."

Rose was seriously surprised that the man was taking the news so easily. She expected the man's eyes to at least bug out of his head or something. But it was as if they were chatting about the weather, "Well it was a complicated relationship from the very beginning. He tried to kill me. I tried to kill him, yadda, yadda, yadda. We both figure out each other's identities and our lives are never the same."

He smiled and yawned heavily, "I haven't found mine yet. Though I thought I did once, she didn't like the idea of me being a CIA Agent."

"Was she a tree hugger?" Rose asked, she couldn't resist that.

"Yeah, I don't know why I even pursed anything with her," He observed pulling one of the backpacks closer to him and quickly unzipping it to withdraw something, "She was my complete opposite in every single way. Look at us talking about our love lives, I feel like we should be sitting on a bed with flannel pajamas, putting our hair in pigtails and painting our toenails."

Rose laughed, and then she laid eyes on the object that he had pulled out of the backpack, it was a nine millimeter Beretta, "Correction Terry, we should be sitting on a bed in PJ's, putting our hair in pigtails and talking about who's gun is bigger."

"You're a funny one," Terry smiled, quickly pulling a clip out of the same backpack and loading it into the gun, "Well, I'll take the first recon shift. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll map out the route that we need to lay the explosives on. Maybe we can wrap this up."


	2. Part II

**Anything and Everything: Absolution**

**Part II**

* * *

She hoped that she would get a goodnight sleep for tomorrow's events. It would be a long day of surveillance of the Terrorist Camp at the bottom of the ridge, and she would need all of her abilities or she'd end up dead by the end of the week. Sure, she had taken down two thousand pound trolls and fully grown Dragons in her lifetime, but she wasn't as young as she was and she needed to compensate that with these newly found skills. And the fact that her partner was a patronizing pig didn't help her stress levels either.

Ever since they had left Andrews Air force base that morning, he had been treating her as if she were a child and had never picked up a gun before, let alone flew in a plane. He had told her how to pack her bags, what weapons she needed and how to properly put on a parachute. It was mind numbing to her and she hoped, just hoped that there was more to Terry Newman then what appeared to her. She'd hate to end her career prematurely all because she wanted to snap his neck when she finally had it with his idiotic mouth.

Untying the lose ponytail that her hair was in, she sighed and slipped down into the sleeping bag. Tomorrow would be hell, she knew that she'd wake in the morning with an afro from all of the heat in the air and she almost wanted to sleep outside in the desert to get it over with and at least she'd have a hell of an alarm clock when she opened her eyes. And maybe Terry would turn out to be a tolerable human being.

* * *

**Day 1 12:23 PM**

The warm air was blowing through her hair as she lay down on her stomach and peered out through the electronic binoculars. There had been caravans coming and going throughout the encampment all morning and it looked as if it wasn't going to end. She had tried to get a look at what exactly they had been unloading, but the height from the plateau to the bottom of the ridge was too high. Her senses were telling her that it was a shipment of weapons, it was clear that either she or Terry would need to go down there anyway.

"When do you want to move on the camp?" Rose asked Terry who was directly next to her.

"It depends on how we'll want to proceed, you want to storm the camp with guns blazing or do want to be calculated about it and just blow them all to smithereens?" He asked lowering the binoculars.

She turned to face him, "I prefer just going in there and blowing them all to hell."

"Alright," He winked at her, "Let's say we continue with this recon and then we start to plan the raid."

* * *

**Day 2 10:04 PM**

She was surprised how damn cold it could get it night in the desert. Frankly she would have chosen to take the night shift, but then again that wasn't important. Despite the fact that she was working, she kept thinking about home and her children, husband and the developed world in general. She kept thinking about Soda and Pizza and various other junk foods that made life worth living. Not to mention air-conditioning, rain and Sex, oh yes she missed sex with her husband. But she couldn't let her thoughts dwell on that too much.

The only man within a thousand miles that she found mildly attractive was Terry, and that was even more dangerous when she thought about that. Here she had no control. she didn't have the nagging voice of Alyssa in her voice to keep her in line. Not that she thought about cheating on her husband more often.

* * *

**Day 3 1:29 AM**

They decided to skip surveillance for tonight. Tomorrow they would approach the camp and lay everyone out, it had been confirmed that the Terrorist Leader was in residence there and they could easily take him out and be done their mission. They would still have to wait for the seventh day of their mission to go home so that would mean that they would have two and half days to kill, "Are you good with the sniper rifle?"

"Sure," Rose nodded, "I'm not as good with it as I am with regular guns, but I can manage."

"Can you manage to do it from the top of this ridge here?" He asked polishing his weapon.

"A thousand vertical meters away, yes I can," Rose smiled. Her ego was getting stroked again.

Terry flashed a rouge grin and nodded his head approvingly, "You are absolutely amazing you know?"

Getting up, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and gave him a smile. She hoped that her dramatics would at least keep him from seeing the blush that was now over her face, "In addition to saving the rain forest and curing cancer, I also moon light as a sexy blonde super hero who rescues cats from trees."

"I bet you do look sexy in tights," He winked at her saucily, "Can I see you in them back in the states?"

She chuckled without a bit of humor in her voice whatsoever, "My husband would tear your giblets off."

"Oh I think I could stand a chance against him, honestly, he's just a _d-dragon_…" He let the air hang.

This time she really did chuckle, and in dark amusement that made her day, "That's hilarious. I forget to mention that in addition to tearing off your giblets, he would shove your dethatched giblets up your behind and the rip your eye out without severing the optic nerve so you could watch yourself die…"

"Wow that was ehm… graphic…" He said actually feeling a shiver down his spine.

"You don't want to know what goes on up here," She said tapping the side her skull.


	3. Part III

**Anything and Everything: Absolution**

**Part III**

**Day 4 10:31 PM**

"Three guards are outside the exterior," Rose whispered into her headset as she observed the camp, "No vests, they have side arms, I can't really see what make. You're all clear up the aisle, do you want me to take the shot or do you want to take care of them. I mean you're running the possibility of someone hearing the shots from you're gun. Terry it'd be really nice if you'd talk to me, this isn't the right time to be ignoring me."

Rose scowled. This guy was really starting to get on her nerves. Yes, he was easy on the eyes and yes he was charming, but no, Rose didn't like him. Throughout her life, Rose had considered herself a great judge of people and that's why she didn't like any of them. Rose could almost say that she didn't like her family, she loved them of course and she'd do anything for them, but she didn't have to like any of them. Gripping her large sniper rifle tighter, she looked at the camp once more and decided to what was best. Cocking the gun, she aimed the crosshairs at the first guard and took the first shot, and then she turned to the second one and did the same thing. Terry owed her big for taking a rest like that, "Rose?"

"Yes," Rose growled slightly at the man who had finally decided to respond.

"Thanks for doing that," Terry chuckled slightly, "I wanted to take them out all by surprise, but I'm in a spot where they could have seen me."

Shaking her head, Rose sighed, "Don't mention it, and like I said the aisle into the camp is clear."

"You're amazing baby," The man chuckled and Rose actually blushed, no one ever called her that except for her husband.

Jake Long, her husband, the man that she had been madly in love with since she was fifteen, the father of her children and her soul mate. She couldn't let this son of bitch swoon her in the two weeks that she had known him. Clearing her mind of distractions, she looked out the scope at Terry as he rushed towards the entrance of the camp. No, she couldn't stop herself from looking at his behind. Shaking her head harder, she gripped the handle, "Three on you're right, five on your left. They're sleeping right now do you want me to deal with them, so you can go?"

"Yeah," Terry responded stoically.

Taking in a deep breath, it five minutes to deal with each of the sleeping guards. To anyone else, shooting eight sleeping people in the head would weight on the conscience. But Rose had been doing it for all of her life and she would continue to do it until she was done. When they were all gone, Rose turned to face the tent that Terry had gone into, "Terry? Are you there? Terry? Answer me damnit do I have to come down there?"

"No, everything's okay," Terry paused. His voice was hollow and stoic. "There are kids here Rose. I don't know what to do."

"Shit," Rose sighed.

Kids were the toughest thing about this line of work. It had confused her heavily in her years in the Huntsclan and she had made choices that she wasn't proud of. She had killed children, human and those of magical decent, but she had also let them go. But this was different somehow. She wasn't working for the Huntsclan, she was defending her country and she was doing her job. Whatever happened, Rose needed to remain detached, "Look, whatever you do, just don't tell me. Make it quick, and continue on."

"Ok," He answered back.

Shit, whenever she thought about those days when she willingly killed children, she was haunted by it. She had been the Huntsgirl, she had been a Police Detective and now she was a CIA Agent and after all the memories that she had, those ones were ones that she would never forget. She would go to her grave with the faces of those kids as they screamed for help. "Alright, I'm finished, what's the status of the rest of the camp."

"All asleep," Rose said spying the rest of the tents.

"I think I saw a few tanks near the west end of the camp," Terry offered, "I think I'll be able to get out of here quick if you want do this quickly."

Nodding, Rose turned the barrel towards the west end of the camp. Sure enough, there was a set of three tanks and they were marked with the international symbol of high flammability, "I'd say you have about ten seconds to haul ass out of there, I'll delay the shot for a few seconds."

"Alrighty," Terry said and out of the corner of the scope Rose noticed something, Terry was running from the tent that he was in.

Those three tanks could probably take out the entire came in about three minutes. All of those tents would be set of fire quickly and she would have to play shooting ducks when the survivors ran out of the tents. Cocking the gun once more, she took aim at one of the tanks and fired the shot. As she expected, a massive fireball encompassed all of the tents. Fires sprouted on all of the tents and men ran out of them, on fire.

It was truly a gruesome sight to behold.

"Time to put them out of their misery," Rose sighed and she began to shot.

* * *

"I never want to see things like that again," Rose complained as she sat across from Terry. They were around their makeshift fire and they were starting to pack up for the trip home. She just wanted to leave. Tomorrow a navy Helicopter would be coming to their camp sight. From there it would take them to a Navy Aircraft Carrier and a Jet would take them back to the US.

Terry nodded and began to set their guns in a sleek looking case, "You were amazingly calm for someone who had to shoot people who were on fire …"

"We did our job," Rose swallowed the lump in her throat, "It wasn't personal."

"Their main goal in life is to destroy our country," Terry said, he suddenly had this look in his eye, that of offence, "They've killed people who didn't do a damn thing. Those people down there were plotting to kill more innocent people. It was gruesome, but it had to be done, for our country …"

Rose nodded, "I guess you're right, still it won't help me sleep at night."

"You get used to it," Terry said.

Sighing, she got up from the other side of the fire and walked around it to sit next to Terry. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and frankly she was dreading the trip. She had to keep her mind on the ball, she would be back home, with her family and friends and her husband, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded, "Do you need some help here?"

"Sure," Terry said motioning to the discarded sniper rifle that Rose had used.

Bending down to pick it up, Rose snapped the barrel back into place and folded it up. It was a curious weapon, but she supposed that it was designed like that for better so it could be transported better. Rose reminded herself to acquire one for her personal collection. Maybe Erin could help her out.

"Rose?" Terry asked. he had the face of deep concern.

Startled slightly, Rose looked up and met Terry's face, "What?"

"You okay? You've been staring at that rifle for about three minutes and I was starting to get a little worried that you'd finally cracked," He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah eh …I'm okay, you wouldn't mind if I – check something?" Rose stopped suddenly and then she neared Terry with something in her eyes.

And then she did crack, she flung herself at him.

Then she proceeded to kiss him.


	4. Epilogue

**Anything and Everything: Absolution**

**Epilogue**

**11:10 PM **

**Central Yemen Desert **

* * *

Everything that had led to her straddling the man, kissing him firmly with, no pants on was a mystery, even to her. Rose knew that she had to end it, she loved Jake. She really did. She was just blinded by pretty much everything of the environment around her. The heat, the exhaustion, and the things she had to do with the people at that camp. It was all too much and with that revelation, Rose pushed herself off of Terry and went straight for her discarded pants, "I shouldn't have done that, this was a mistake."

"I know," Terry panted. He was lying back in the sand, panting, "Let's pretend that this never happened. I won't say anything if you won't Rose."

Looking down, she slipped her legs into the legs of her pants and buttoned them quickly. She hated being exposed like that. Shivering slightly, she pushed her hair out of her forehead and blew out a sigh, "That sounds good, I love my husband and I would never cheat on him, even with someone-…"

"Someone like me," Terry smiled cockily, "That means a lot from you."

Rose shrugged, "Look at you, I mean I don't feel bad for the woman you want to be with for the rest of your life. But Terry, this, you and me, can never happen. Jake is the father of my kids, I've been in love with him since I was fourteen years old. Despite that fact, you are not bad on the eyes."

Smiling apologetically, Terry sat on the other side of the campfire and just looked at her, "You're not to bad yourself, gorgeous body, legs that make such an ass out of themselves. Blonde hair, blue eyes, you have it all."

Blushing, Rose crossed her legs and proceeded to tie her hair back, "Tell me something I don't know honey. Sorry, I hadn't met you all those years ago…"

* * *

The next morning, they managed to sneak of out Yemen without being noticed at all. Overall, it was a good trip home, Rose had been able to shower for the first time in days and she was feeling refreshed. When the Military Plane landed in Germany, Rose and Terry were transferred onto a jet. If Jake and her family stuck to her schedule, they would be at Andrews Air Force Base when they landed in twenty minutes. Rose, thought that she couldn't be more nervous. Not from seeing her family again, but for what happened. She nearly had sex with Terry, she kissed him and …it was bad.

She could lie to them, she could lie her ass off, but with this, she'd have to do it for the rest of her life. Jake could never know about it or hell would be unleashed. On the jet, she decided to herself that it was indeed a secret that she would take to her grave. If Terry never told, or focused on it, she wouldn't. If things were different, then Terry might have never made it back.

Her marriage and her family were to be protected at all costs.

Even from her own mistakes.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is sickeningly short, but there wasn't much to explain and it's short, sweet and to the point. Now you know the story of Terry and Rose.**


End file.
